Un nuevo reto
by covadonganathan
Summary: Castle y Beckett casados desde hace unos seis años, con un terremoto de cinco años y medio tienen que afrontar un nuevo reto... Ñoño muy ñoño para que mentir ñoñisimo
1. Chapter 1

-¡Richard Alexander Castle baja ahora mismo!-gritó Rick desde el salón.

-Ya voy papa-le respondió un niño de unos cinco años idéntico a Castle menos que era rubio bajando las escaleras.

-Se puede ser mas desordenado que tú-le reprocho Rick señalando la mesita del café llena de figuras de acción de star wars.

-Es que estaba jugado, papa-se defendió el niño.

-Y luego te subes a tu cuarto y se te olvida recoger no?-decía Rick en tono serio.

-Lo siento, papi-se disculpó su hijo empezando a recoger los muñecos.

-Me voy a hacer la cena campeón, recoge antes de que llegue mama-le dijo Rick a su hijo antes de darle un beso en la coronilla.

-¿Papi puedes hacer hamburguesas con tu salsa especial?-preguntó el niño cuando terminó de recoger sus cosas.

-Solo si tu me ayudas chaval-le respondió Rick subiéndolo a un taburete para que pudiera cocinar.

-¿Oye papi cuando llega mama?-preguntó Ricky.

-Pues si mis cálculos no me fallan dentro de diez minutos-le respondió su padre sacando los ingredientes para la salsa.

Y como predijo Castle a los diez minutos Kate entraba por la puerta del loft.

-¿Donde están mis hombres favoritos?-dijo nada mas entrar Kate antes de que Ricky se le echara encima.

-¿Que tal el día?-pregunto Rick desde la cocina observando la escena que tenía delante.

-Ya sabes aburrido como siempre mucho papeleo y ningún caso para resolver-le respondió Kate acercándose a él con su hijo en brazos.

-Ricky y yo hemos preparado la cena-dijo Rick llevando los platos a la mesa.

-Me parece estupendo por que tengo mucha hambre-decía Kate ayudándole a poner la mesa.

-Rick... tenemos que hablar-dijo Kate armándose de valor.

-¿Que te pasa, te encuentras bien?-preguntó preocupado Rick puesto que ella llevaba un par de días rara aunque se le veía muy contenta.

-Estoy mejor que nunca-le respondió Kate sonriendo le.

-Entonces que te pasa llevas un par de días rara en el buen sentido y sabes que puedes contar conmigo ¿verdad?-dijo Rick mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Me vas a dejar que te lo explique o vas a sacar conclusiones descabelladas tu solito-decía Kate.

-Te dejo ya me callo-le dijo Rick antes de callarse.

-Lo que me pasa es que... estoy embarazada-soltó al fin Kate riendo.

-¡¿Que?! Es decir no es que no me alegre pero... pensé que tomabas precauciones y... es wow, no espera no es wow es alucinante, no es... no tengo palabras para describirlo-dijo Rick antes de llorar y reír de alegría.

-Llevas razón tomaba precauciones, pero desde algún tiempo quería darte esta sorpresa además me acorde de esa vez que...

**FlashBack**

-Sabes peque tendré, que hablarlo con mama pero me gustaría tener otro bebe-le decía Castle al abultado vientre de Kate mientras que ella dormía-me encantaría darte un hermanito o una hermanita bueno uno o todos los que quisieras, pero me conformare una temporada contigo, prometo cuidarte y mimarte y cuando crezcas un poco podremos jugar a el láser tag o a los sables láser de star wars como cuando Alexis era pequeña, ya veras lo bien que nos lo pasaremos tu y yo juntos.

**Fin del FlashBack**

-Escuchaste lo que le dije, parecería un idiota-decía Rick.

-Si lo escuche, pues a mi me pareció muy tierno sabes, eres el mejor padre del mundo-dijo Kate antes de abalanzarse sobre él y empezar a besarle.

Después de hacer el amor dejándose llevar el uno por el otro Rick empezó a acariciar el vientre aún plano de Kate.

-Rick, todavía no vas a notar nada-le decía Kate poniendo su mano encima de la de él.

-Me da igual, ¿oye de cuanto estas?-le pregunto Rick.

-Pues creo que de tres semanas-le respondió Kate antes de darle un beso.

-Mañana mismo vamos al ginecólogo para que te hagan una ecografía-dijo Rick antes de volverla a besar.

-Como quieras pero creo que sera mejor que se lo digamos a nuestro pequeño terremoto antes-decía Kate ahora acariciándose ella el vientre.

-Llevas razón-dice Rick -¿el problema es como se lo tomara?

-Rick que tiene cinco años seguro que le hace ilusión tener un hermanito o una hermanita-dijo Kate.

-Hey campeón mama y yo te tenemos que contar algo-dijo Rick mientras que veía a su hijo comerse el bol de cereales entero.

-¿Que pasa he hecho algo malo?-pregunto Ricky con miedo a que haya hecho algo malo.

-Para nada mi niño solo queremos saber que opinas sobre un tema-le tranquilizo Kate.

-¿Sobre que?-volvió a preguntar ahora con curiosidad Ricky.

-Pues sobre que harías si te dijésemos que vas a tener una hermanita o hermanito-dijo Castle mirando a su hijo.

-Pues saltar-soltó el niño así sin mas mientras que Kate y Rick se miraban entre si y se reían.

-Pues salta por que vamos a tener un bebe-le dijo al fin Kate riendo.

Y así fue Ricky se fue al sofá y empezó a saltar y saltar hasta Rick se unió a lo de saltar mientras que Kate veía le escena desde la cocina y exclamaba:

-Creo que a los bebes ya los tengo en casa.

-Campeón creo que nos están diciendo bebes-le dijo Castle a su hijo.

-Pues mama que sepas que yo tengo cinco años ya soy muy mayor me lo dijo el abuelo-le decía Ricky a su madre.

-Yo no te lo discuto lo decía mas por tu padre-le dice Kate a su hijo.

-Oye que yo no soy un bebe-se defendió Rick poniendo cara de cachorito.

-No, que va y esa cara-le reprocho la detective.

-Tenemos que ir al colé mama-dice Ricky mientras que le tira del brazo a su madre.

-Vale, vale hijo pero primero ponte el abrigo-dijo Kate señalando el perchero.

-Ya voy mami-decía Ricky coriendo hacia el perchero.

Rick se acerco a Kate y le rodeo por la cintura mientras que le susurraba en el oído:

-Se lo a tomado mucho mejor de lo que pensé.

-Te lo dije, le encanta-le respondió Kate mirando a su hijo intentando ponerse el abrigo sin suerte.

-Anda, que te ayudo campeón-dijo Rick acercándose a su hijo arrodillándose para estar a su altura y colocarle bien el abrigo.

-Gracias papi-le dijo Ricky antes de darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Después de llevar al niño al colegio Kate y Rick fueron a el ginecólogo todo estaba en orden pero era demasiado pequeño para saber el sexo, seguramente en la siguiente vez si, por lo menos le dieron un ecografía y con eso estaban contentos. Kate quiso decírselo a los chicos así que se dirigieron a la comisaria.

-¡Ey Castle cuanto tiempo!-exclamó Ryan al verlo salir del ascensor.

-Ya te digo os echo de menos-le respondió este tendiéndole la mano.

-Pero si os veis todos los días-se metió Espo en la conversación.

-Llevas razón Javi pero solo cuando recogemos a los críos y yo quiero acción, quiero coger a los malos, quiero levantarme de madrugada y resolver un asesinato, no pasarme el día entero con un crío-dijo Castle mirando a los chicos y a Kate.

-Pues creo que te vas a levantar de madrugada pero no para resolver crimines sino para calentar biberones y cambiar pañales-le respondió Kate dejando a Ryan y Espo perplejos.

-¿Estas embarazada?-preguntó Espo.

-Si-respondió Castle por Kate.

-Enhorabuena-dijeron al unisono los chicos.

¿Has llamado a tu padre?-preguntó Rick nervioso.

-Si, ¿y tu a tu madre y Alexis?-dijo Kate mientras que le colocaba bien la corbata a su marido.

-Si vienen para acá pero ya sabes como es mi madre a si que tardaran lo suyo-explicó el escritor mirándose en el espejo y quedando satisfecho de su aspecto-Voy a ver que tal va Ricky.

Castle subió a la habitación de su hijo y se lo encontró sentado en el borde de la cama con el rostro serio.

-Ey campeón ¿que haces, por que no te vistes?-le preguntó Castle pero su hijo se limito a mirarlo y volver a mirar al suelo.

-¿Ricky que te pasa?-le volvió a preguntar Castle preocupado por su niño mientras que se sentaba a su lado.

-Papi, tu y mama queréis mas a el bebe que a mi-habló por primera vez Ricky en un hilillo de voz.

-Claro que no colega os queremos a los dos igual, además pequeño padawan seguiremos jugando tu y yo te lo prometo-dijo Castle antes de que Ricky se abalanzase sobre el y empezara a darle besos en la cara.

-Richard que haces todavía así ponte la camisa-decía Kate entrando a la habitación de su hijo.

-Ya voy mami-le dice el niño mientras que corre al armario para cogerla.

-¿Que tal tu libro Rick?-preguntó Jim.

-Eh, tirando supongo-le respondió Rick.

-No tienes ni un capitulo ¿verdad?-dijo Alexis.

-Verdad-susurro Rick por lo bajo que hizo que todo el mundo se riera.

-Hay algo que tenemos que contaros-decía Kate mirando a Rick para que siguiera.

-Es importante así que madre no vengas con tus tontería...-empezó a decir Castle pero se vio interrumpido por Jim.

-Yo me imagino lo que vais a decir-interrumpió Jim.

-Y yo-se unió Martha.

-Yo también-dijo Ricky jugando con una de sus figuritas.

-¡Pero esto que es un complot contra nosotros!-exclamó Rick.

-Lo que pasa es que Kate esta embarazada-soltó así como si nada Alexis dejando sin palabras a Kate y su padre.

-Si, y tenemos las pruebas, Kate lleva una blusa premama además no habéis probado el vino y eso es raro en ti hijo-decía Martha mientras que interrogaba con la mirada a su hijo.

-¿Me estas llamando alcohólico?-preguntó Castle sorprendido.

-En realidad intentaba no hacerlo-le respondió su madre sonriendo.


	2. El susto

-No ha ido tan mal-le dijo Kate mientras que él leía.

-Pues la verdad no, solo que mi madre me ha llamado alcohólico-le decía Rick-aunque mejor que la ultima vez.

**FlasBack**

Kate y Rick bailaban al ritmo de la musica era su primer baile como marido y mujer y eso a los dos le daba una sensación inexplicable aunque a Kate le quedaba un as en la manga y estaba cogiendo fuerzas para decírselo a Rick puesto que él era el único que no se había enterado de un modo u otro.

-Rick, esto es maravilloso pero...-empezó a decir Kate.

-¿Pero que? No te gusta e echo algo mal-se empezó a volver paranoico Castle.

-No no es eso, es solo que estoy... embarazada-soltó al fin Kate e hizo que Castle se pusiera blanco y luego saltara de alegría.

**Fin Del FlashBack**

-Rick por favor, si se lo han tomado bien y además me encanto tu reacción-dice Kate quitándole el libro y besándole apasionadamente.

-Que sepas que si sigues no me hago responsable de mis actos-dijo Castle cuando se separaron.

-No quiero que te hagas responsable-le dice antes de abalanzarse sobre él y hacerle el amor.

-Te quiero-decía Kate con la respiración entrecortada.

-Y yo a ti-le respondió Rick mientras que se acercaba a su vientre y le susurraba-a ti también peque.

**2 MESES MAS TARDE**

-Venga Ricky que llegamos tarde al cole-dijo Rick despertando a su hijo.

-Papi, me duele la cabeza-le respondió Ricky con un hilillo de voz al tiempo que Castle comprobaba que tenía fiebre.

-Quedate en la cama hoy no vas a la escuela, voy a bajar a por el jarabe-le decía Rick mientras que salia por la puerta.

-¿Que pasa por que no baja Ricky?-preguntó preocupada Kate.

-Tiene fiebre, sera algún virus-explicó Castle mientras que buscaba el bote de medicina por los armarios.

-Anda no lo vas a encontrar nunca, esta en el primer armario-le decía Kate cogiendo el jarabe y tendiéndole el bote a su marido.

-Gracias, voy a dárselo a ver si se pone mejor-decía Castle antes de subir las escaleras.

Castle bajo después de estar unos diez minutos en la habitación de su hijo.

-Se ha quedado frito-le explicó Castle a Kate.

-Bien, esto... ha llamado el ginecólogo dice que tiene que darnos una noticia importante-dijo del tirón Kate en un tono de mera preocupación.

-Ey, seguro que esta todo en orden-Castle intentó animarla.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros, voy a llamar a mi madre para que se quede con Ricky y nosotros vamos a ver al doctor-dijo Castle antes de buscar en la agenda de su nuevo móvil a su madre.

-Gracias madre por quedarte con Ricky-decía Rick dejando pasar a su madre.

-Hijo, no tienes por que dármelas, que tal esta Kate-decía Martha sentándose en el sofá.

-Supongo que bien, no me atrevo a preguntar, seguro que no es nada-explicaba Rick con un tono de preocupación.

-¿Doctor es algo grave?-preguntó Kate entrando a la consulta.

-Por favor que sea una tontería-susurraba por lo bajo Rick.

-Bueno, técnicamente una tontería no es-explicaba el doctor mientras les indicaba que se sentasen-las ultimas pruebas que le hicimos indicaban que...esta embarazada de gemelos.

-Gemelos-dijo alegre Kate.

-¿G-gemelos?-tartamudeo Castle.

-Si gemelos un niño y una niña para ser mas exactos-decía el doctor mientras que le enseñaba la ultima ecografía que se hizo Kate.

-¿Rick estas bien?-preguntó Kate entrando a una cafetería.

-Si, es solo que no me esperaba que fuesen gemelos-admitió Castle.

-Entonces, no te gusta-decía Kate algo decepcionada puesto que a ella le había encantado.

-Claro que me gusta, es solo que me ha pillado desprevenido-decía Castle en un hilillo de voz.

-Sera un nuevo reto-dijo Kate cogiéndole las manos.

-Y tanto-dice Castle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa se lo contamos a Ricky-dijo Kate alegre.

-Si-reía Castle.

Cualquiera que les viera pensaría que estaban locos por reírse así pero lo que no sabían era el susto que se llevaron esa misma mañana para que después se convirtiera en una de las mejores de su vida.

A Ricky se le había bajado la fiebre y estaba jugando con la consola de su padre en su despacho tan tranquilo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que habían llegado sus padres y mucho menos se imaginaba lo que le iban a decir.

-Campeón, la abuela dice que se te ha bajado la fiebre-dijo Rick sentándose en el sofá que había en el despacho.

-Si y me ha dejado jugar-decía el niño alegre.

-Bien, sabes te tenemos que contar una cosa importante-se metió en la conversación Kate.

-¿Es buena o mala?-preguntaba Ricky con el típico tono de niño pequeño.

En ese momento Kate y Castle se miraron sonrieron y dijeron ''Buena''.

-Guay entonces contar-dijo Ricky.

-Pues hemos ido al medico del bebe-empezó Castle a decir, Ricky lo llamaba el medico del bebe por que decía que gine no se que era muy difícil de pronunciar-y nos ha dicho que el bebe viene con regalo.

En ese momento Kate y Ricky pusieron la misma cara de que esta diciendo este hombre así que Kate decidió seguir.

-Lo que papa intenta decir es que no vas a tener un hermanito sino que una hermanita y un hermanito-siguió diciendo Kate.

-¿Dos?-pregunto incrédulo Ricky.

-Si dos que te parece-le respondió su padre.

-Guay el doble para jugar-gritaba de la alegría su hijo, alegría contagiosa por que Kate y Rick empezaron se unieron a él.

-Me siento gorda, Rick-decía Kate levantándose la camiseta delante del espejo.

-Pues, para mí estas perfecta-dijo él acercándose hasta poner sus manos sobre su vientre y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Kate.

-Pues claro eso ni lo dudes, oye soy yo o se te nota un poquito mas la barriga-dice Castle en tono dulce y Kate se ríe.

-Si tu lo dices-decía Kate.

-¿Como que si yo lo digo? pues claro-se hizo el ofendido Rick.

-Vale, llevas razón-decía Kate riendo.

-Siempre la llevo-dice Rick remarcando el siempre.

-¿Que nombres quieres ponerles?-preguntó Kate acariciando su vientre.

-Me pido ponerle el nombre a la niña-dijo Castle con entusiasmo.

-Pensé que te gustaría ponerle el nombre al niño puesto que a Ricky se lo puse yo-decía Kate mirando a Castle.

-¿Y si se lo ponemos los dos?-propuso Castle desde la cama.

Kate estaba harta de hacer papeleo al estar embarazada se había pasado dos meses haciendo papeleo de casos que estaban cerrados pero Castle le ayudaba y por lo menos hacía el día mas llevadero con sus típicas bromas.

-Kate, toma se que no es un buen café, pero es un buen té-dijo Castle tendiéndole la taza.

-Gracias. Lo tuyo es café para que me de envidia-decía Kate dando un sorbo a su taza.

-Es un té creo, por que mas bien parece agua sucia pero bueno-dice Castle viendo la taza y poniendo una cara de asco.

-Pues a mi me sabe bien-comentó Kate mirando como Castle le daba un sorbo y volvía a poner cara de asco.

Tras cinco minutos de tonterías por parte de Castle, Kate noto una patadita y puso su mano encima de su vientre para acariciarlo pero no le dijo nada a Castle por que este a veces se ponía muy pesado.

-¿Que tal estas?-preguntó Castle por que hace unos días Kate se encontraba muy mal.

-Mucho mejor gracias a tus cuidados de papi preocupado-le respondió Kate cogiendo una de sus manos y posándola sobre su vientre para que él notara a los bebes.

-Están dando pataditas-decía alegre Castle.

-Hola Ricky-dijo Kate entrando a la habitación de su hijo.

-Hola mami-le saludo el niño desde el suelo de la habitación pintando.

-¿Que haces?-preguntó Kate sentándose al borde de la cama.

-Estoy dibujando un dinosaurio-dice Ricky levantando el dibujo para que su madre pudiera verlo.

-Que bonito-le dijo Kate, para tener cinco años su hijo pintaba bastante bien.

-Mami, ¿como están los bebes?-pregunto Ricky sentándose al lado suya.

-Bien, ¿quieres sentirlos?-le respondió Kate.

-¡Si!-decía Ricky con entusiasmo puesto que desde que había tenido esa conversación con su padre le encantaba cada vez mas la idea de tener dos hermanitos para jugar.

-Te han escuchado y se han puesto a dar pataditas-dijo Kate mientras que posaba la mano de su hijo sobre su vientre.


	3. ¡Que si!

**Hola pensé en actualizar ayer por la tarde pero e aquí mi mente privilegiada que no guardo el documento, la cague bueno cosas que pasan, además de que lo que llevaba escrito no me acuerdo por la memoria pez que tengo así que puede que haya cambiado un poco el argumento. Me he dicho a mi misma ya que estoy mal del estomago ponte a escribir y esto es lo que ha salido. Espero que os guste, comentéis y también espero criticas :D**

-¡Hola ya he llegado!-exclamo Castle nada mas entrar por la puerta.

-¡Papa!-gritaba su hijo que venía corriendo hacía él.

-Colega ya te has puesto el pijama, y yo que os iba a invitar a Remmy's-decía Rick mientras que veía como se le iluminaba la cara a Ricky le encantaba aquel restaurante decía que las hamburguesas eran de otro mundo.

-Papi, yo me cambio súper rápido y vamos a cenar allí ¿vale?-explicaba el niño que estaba deseoso de salir corriendo hacía su habitación a cambiarse, Rick hizo un gesto afirmativo y vio como su pequeño subía corriendo para ponerse otra ropa.

Kate que había observado la escena desde la cocina le hecho una mirada de odio.

-¿Pero que e hecho yo ahora?-preguntaba el escritor acercándose a su mujer.

-Le iba a preparar la cena pero llegas tu y me fastidias todo, además sabes que no es bueno para Ricky comer tantas hamburguesas-le recriminó Kate.

-Kate, yo solo quería hacer algo divertido-dijo Castle poniendo cara de ángel.

-Vale, pero id vosotros yo me quedo-Kate no podía resistirse a las caras que le ponía su marido es verdad que llevaban casi seis años casados pero no se acostumbraba a sus tonterías.

-¿Por que te quedas que te pasa?-le pregunto Rick preocupado.

-Me encuentro mal, no te preocupes-le respondió antes de darle un apasionado beso.

-Vale, pero cualquier cosa nos llamas y estamos aquí en un pispas-explicó Castle posando su mano en la barriga de Kate antes de darle un beso.

-Ricky, limpiate la cara-le decía Castle tendiéndole una servilleta puesto que se había llenado la cara de kechup.

-Gracias papi-su hijo se lo agradeció-Oye papi ¿Cuando nazcan los bebes puedo jugar con ellos?

-Claro colega pero tendrás que esperar un poco por que serán muy pequeños-explicaba su padre.

-Vale, papi-le respondió Ricky.

Castle al ver que a su hijo no le había gustado intento animarlo.

-Hey vemos una peli, dicen que la nueva de winnie de pooth tiene un argumento muy interesante.

-Papa si no te gusta-le reprocho Ricky riendo.

-Lo se, pero también se que a mi campeón le gusta-le respondió Castle sonriendo.

-¿Enserio quieres verla conmigo?-pregunto exhausto Ricky.

-Pues claro colega-le respondió su padre antes de cogerlo en brazos y pagar la cuenta.

Castle entró con su hijo en brazos dormido iba a subirlo a su cuarto pero se paro cuando vio a Kate dormida en el sofá sonrío al pensar que se había quedado dormida esperándolos aunque luego pensó en la bronca que le iba a echar Kate cuando se despertara, subió a su hijo lo acostó en la cama y cuando bajo Kate ya estaba despierta y susurrándole cosas dulces a su vientre Rick se sentó a su lado y puso su mano en el vientre de ella, Kate le besó en la mejilla y este le devolvió el beso pero en los labios.

-¿Como estás?-preguntó al fin Castle.

-Mejor, han estado dando muchas pataditas-le respondió con una sonrisa Kate.

-Y ahora que he llegado yo no dan pataditas-puso moritos Rick.

-Haber llegado antes-le reprocho Kate.

-Lo siento, pero Ricky quería ver una peli-se defendió el escritor.

-Está vez te libras-le susurro dulcemente ella a el oído.

Rick se había despertado media hora antes de lo habitual para hacerle el desayuno a Kate ese fin de semana no tenía que preocuparse por Ricky puesto que Jim le había propuesto un finde de hombres así era como lo llamaban abuelo y nieto y consistía en irse a la cabaña que Jim tenía en la montaña pescar, ir a nadar a un lago cercano, montar en bici,hacer hogueras...

-Hey Kate...-se acercaba Rick al borde de la cama dejando la bandeja con el desayuno en la mesita de noche.

-Mmm papa cinco minutos mas-dijo medio dormida Kate.

-¿Papa? No sabía que era tu padre-decía incrédulo Castle sentándose en el borde de la cama.

-Rick, es muy pronto-se quejo medio dormida.

-Kate, venga que e hecho mi desayuno especial-intento sobornarla y funciono.

-Desayuno especial ¿para mi?-preguntó Kate incorporándose en la cama.

-Si lo quieres-respondió Castle acariciando su vientre.

-Solo si lo compartimos-dice ella tendiéndole el plato de tortitas.

-Estoy muy gorda-se quejaba Kate delante del espejo-para estar solo de 3 meses y medio.

-Ten en cuenta que son dos-le recordó Rick mientras la rodeaba con los brazos.

-Lo recuerdo muy bien cuando se ponen de acuerdo en dar pataditas-dijo Kate cogiendo las manos de Rick y poniéndolas en su vientre para que lo notara él también.

-Ey cuidar a mama-le susurro Rick a la barriga haciendo que Kate se riera por las tonterías que se le pasaba a su marido por la mente.

-No te preocupes-le aseguró Kate.

-Vale, tengo una sorpresa-dijo Rick haciendo que Kate se diese la vuelta para besarlo y decirle ''que sorpresa''.

-Te tienes que tapar los ojos y confiar en mi-decía el escritor mientras que le tendía un pañuelo para ponérselo en los ojos.

-Llevo confiando en ti mas de diez años-le dijo Kate antes de coger el pañuelo y con la ayuda de su marido colocárselo bien.

-Sigue adelante, sigue, sigue y... ¡Sorpresa!-exclamó Rick cuando habían llegado al salón, Kate se quitó el pañuelo y exclamó un ''Wow'' antes de besar con pasión a su marido todo el salón estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas en la mesita de café estaba la cena solo alumbrada por unas velas aromáticas y dos botellas de cerveza sin alcohol.

-Bueno ¿te gusta?-preguntó curioso Rick.

-Me encanta pero no me has dicho por que has hecho esto-le respondió Kate antes de volver a besarlo.

-Pues, por que eres mi mujer y estamos solos y bueno he pensado por que no-dijo Rick.

-Estamos tu, los gemelos y yo-le corrigió Kate cogiéndole la mano y posándola en su abultado vientre.

-Llevas razón, esto... peques ¿que tal?-entablo una ''conversación'' Rick con sus hijos.

-¿Oye le ponemos los nombres a los gemelos?-preguntó Kate cuando terminaron de cenar.

-Yo, había pensado que la niña se podría llamar Johanna Katherine, pero como tu quieras he?-le respondió Rick antes de besar la barriga de Kate.

-De verdad quieres que se lo pongamos-dijo Kate.

-Si, ¿que pasa no te gusta?-preguntó preocupado él.

-Me encanta-le susurro al oído ella.

-¿Y para este chaval?-pregunto el escritor antes de posar su mano sobre la barriga de Kate.

-¿Te parece bien James William?-le respondió Kate haciéndole círculos en su mano.

-Me parece estupendo-decía Rick notando como sus hijos daban pataditas y eso a él y a Kate le encantaba.

Después de diez minutos mirándose sin decir nada solo con la mirada tocaron a la puerta. Rick se levanto a abrir por la hora le extraño, luego pensó que serían Jim y Ricky y así era:

-Alguien os echaba de menos-dijo nada mas entrar al loft el abogado.

-¡Mami, papi!-exclamo Ricky antes de echarse en los brazos de Castle.

-¿Nos has echado de menos colega?-pregunto Rick cogiéndole en brazos.

-Siiii un montón-le respondió exagerando mucho su hijo.

Tras unos quince minutos de charla Jim se marchó por que se caía de sueño y lo mismo le paso a Ricky en los brazos de su padre.

-Rick...-susurro en sueños Kate, llevaba unos días haciéndolo y eso a Rick le parecía adorable, lo estaba pasando mal por la presión del libro, la gira y que Kate estuviese de casi 5 meses no quería separarse de ella ni de su hijo pero sabía que por mucho que pospusiese la gira la tenía que hacer y mejor ahora a cuando Kate se encontrase peor por el embarazo así que decidió que esa misma mañana llamaría a Gina para comunicarle que esa misma semana comenzaría la gira. Subió a la habitación de Ricky le gustaba ver como dormía tan plácidamente para que mentir le encantaba ver como su hombrecito así lo habían apodado cuando nació, dormía era cierto que dentro de poco no sería el niño pequeño de la casa pero eso a él ni a sus padres parecía importarles por que sabían que desde siempre Ricky ha querido un hermanito o hermanita con el que jugar y le hizo mucha ilusión escuchar que eran dos desde entonces no es el mismo esta mas alegre y abraza a su madre siempre que puede. Rick y Kate sabían que el pequeño había sido una noche de amor desenfrenado pero no lo dudaron cuando se enteraron que iban a ser padres cada uno se entero a su tiempo pero se alegraron mucho Kate por que era la primera vez y encima con el amor de su vida y Rick por que era con la inspectora de sus sueños si era su segundo hijo pero se podría decir e incluso él lo afirma que estaba mucho mas alegra que la primera vez.

**Flash Back**

Después de esa noche de bodas con una declaración en toda regla por parte de Rick diciendo que desde ese instante iba a mimar a Kate y no iba a parar hasta como dijo el cura la muerte les separe se quedo dormido plácidamente ella pensó en como hubiera sido si no estuviera embarazada pero después desvió su mirada hacia su vientre aún plano y vio la mano de su marido debajo de la suya y se quedo dormida pensando que iba a ser un nuevo reto que tendrían que afrontar juntos. Cuando Rick se despertó no se acordaba de nada de lo que pasó la noche anterior miro a su alrededor y no vio a Kate levanto las manos y se dio cuenta de que llevaba la alianza sonrió y empezó a recordar todo lo que pasó se acordó de lo que bebió y de que Kate estaba embarazada ¡embarazada! se levanto como un resorte y se fue en busca de Kate, ella estaba tan ensimismada en hacer el café para Rick que no se dio cuenta que este le rodeo con los brazos sobre su cintura y se sobresaltó se dio la vuelta y vio a su marido sonriendo le besó en los labios y luego se bajo a la altura de su vientre le levanto la camiseta y le empezó a besar hasta que Kate dijo que parara que le daba la risa.

-Soy yo o se te nota la barrigita-exclamó Rick sonriendo.

-Ya me ves gorda-dijo Kate bajando la vista para verse la barriga.

-No, Kate es solo que ¡vamos a tener un bebe!-gritó Rick y empezó a saltar de alegría.

-Hey hey, te vas a hacer daño-le dijo Kate mientras que pensaba no si me case con él.

**Fin Del FlashBack**

-¿Que haces aquí?-preguntó media dormida Kate.

-La pregunta es que haces tu aquí-le respondió Rick levantándose del sillón que había en la habitación de su hijo.

-Me desperté y no estabas en la cama así que supuse que estabas aquí-le dijo Kate.

-Supusiste bien-decía Rick mientras que bajaban las escaleras del loft juntos.

-Kate... esto...bueno pues he decidido que si te parece bien llamar a Gina para lo de el tema de la gira-soltó de un tirón Castle armándose de valor.

-Y me tienes que pedir permiso-dijo curiosa Kate, puesto que no entendía nada de lo que se traía en manos el escritor.

-Pues, eso que voy a estar fuera unas dos semanas-explicaba Castle.

-Y volvemos a lo mismo ¿me tienes que pedir permiso? Creo que no soy tu madre y hace tiempo que cumpliste los dieciocho-decía Kate antes de irse a su habitación.

-¿Entonces me dejas?-preguntó Rick siguiéndola.

Kate si dio la vuelta y exclamó: ¡Que si!


End file.
